Sonya Blade
Lieutenant Sonya Blade, (USA) or Lt. Sonya Blade, (USA), is a female soldier who is a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She is one of the few original Mortal Kombat characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game, and was the first female character introduced in the series. Biography Pre Mortal Kombat Born in Austin, Texas, Sonya Blade admired her father, a U.S Marine. One day, her father went on a covert mission and was MIA. She then vowed to honor her father. She joined the U.S Marines and quickly rose through the ranks. One day, her partner (His name is inconsistant in the series) a mercenary named Kano killed him. Since then she has been holding a grudge against him. Mortal Kombat 1 Sonya and her team were in hot pursuit of Kano. After he jumped onto a ship, they followed him to a remote island where Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament was being held. Upon arriving, they were ambushed by Tsung's personal guard. To keep her team safe, she agreed to compete in the tournament. Shang Tsung, however, had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain and had her unit killed. After he was defeated by Liu Kang in the final battle, Sonya teamed up with Johnny Cage and Kano, ignoring her personal feelings for the sake of survival, to fight Goro on the bridge high above the pit. During the battle, the island started to crumble and both she and Kano were taken prisoner to Outworld by Shang Tsung to appease the emperor, Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat II Sonya was able to send a signal to her superior, Jax, from Outworld. He traveled there to find her. Jax made contact with the other Earthrealm warriors, and together, they learned of Kahn's scheme to invade Earth. She was later freed by Jax who arrested Kano, but as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth, Kano escaped and ran back into Outworld. Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy Sonya and Jax now had other things on their minds, however. They tried to warn the United States government of the impending invasion, but their claims went unheeded. As such, they began preparing by themselves for the coming invasion. When the fateful day finally came, Shao Kahn stripped Earthrealm of all human souls, with the exception of a few chosen warriors, one of which was Sonya, who would soon encounter her old nemesis, Kano, on top of a skyscraper near Kahn's fortress. A fierce battle was waged between the two. Kano gained the upper hand, and kicked Sonya onto a stone gargoyle. Sonya feigned defeat, but when Kano advanced to finish Sonya off, grabbing her by the hair, she performed her infamous special move: the leg grab, and hurled Kano off of the roof to his apparent death, taking a lock of her hair with him. Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold After her journey into Outworld and Shao Kahn's near destruction of Earth, Sonya became a member of Earth's own Outer World Investigation Agency. The Black Dragon kept crossing her path, however. It's last known member, Jarek, had fled to Edenia while Sonya was chasing him. This lead Sonya and Jax to team up with Raiden and Liu Kang to free that realm from the Fallen Elder God Shinnok's grasp, and to prevent him from coming to Earth. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, Sonya would once again heed Raiden's call, this time to travel to Outworld after the Deadly Alliance had slain Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. For Sonya, this coincided with her search for two missing OIA agents, Cyrax and Kenshi. She was unable to find them, however, and was killed along with Jax, Cage, Kitana, and Kung Lao in a fight with the Deadly Alliance and their minions. Mortal Kombat: Deception The Deadly Alliance's victory was short-lived, as Onaga had been resurrected moments after their victory over Raiden himself, and reclaimed Outworld, as well as the amulet. With his ability to raise the dead at will, he resurrected and enslaved Sonya and her fallen comrades. After Onaga's defeat, Sonya and the other Earthrealm warriors were freed and restored to normality by Ermac. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sonya and her force found Sektor and his men invading territory protected by Earthrealm. Her ship destroyed Sektor's, but she found a tracer attached to an Edenian warrior named Taven in the snow region of Arctika. As Taven was about to fight a snow monster, Sonya destroyed it and proceeded to interrogate Taven. Though Taven was innocent, he would not reveal his quest, and Sonya attacked him. She was, however, convinced by the half-god that he had nothing to do with the Tekunin leader, Sektor, so Sonya leaves him alone and continued her way back to the Special Forces base. Sonya later took part in the Battle of Armageddon and was torn in half by an unknown opponent. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sonya's story begins when she is chasing Kano. Although she pursues him well, she fails to catch him. During the moment of Liu Kang's disappearance, she encounters Catwoman, and defeats her. She searches for Liu Kang, but is attacked by Baraka. After defeating him, she suspects an invasion coming and goes to Raiden's Sky Temple to tell him. When she arrives, Captain Marvel storms out. She defeats him, and is subsequently confronted by Green Lantern, whom she also defeats, but Captain Marvel knocks her unconscious soon after and flees. As Jax approaches her, she instead sees Kano due to Kombat Rage and attacks him. Raiden, however, arrives with Liu Kang, who he had recently rescued from the D.C. heroes, and stops the fight. Sonya returns to her normal state and apologizes to Jax for attacking him. After returning to the base, she checks on Catwoman. She and Jax go to the U.N. Orbital Station. Although Jax defeats Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman, both are defeated by a newly recharged Green Lantern. After returning to Raiden's Sky Temple, she is told that she will have to work with Kano. As they approach the Graveyard, they spot Deathstroke and Joker. After they damage her teleporter, they wound up on Oa. They are both defeated by The Joker, who had been infected with Kombat Rage the whole time. After they all gather in, they travel to Outworld. Category:Females Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Hero Category:M Characters Category:T Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Arcade Debuts Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderer Category:SMS Characters Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:GB Characters Category:N64 Characters Category:PS1 Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:GBA Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Humans